


Juventud

by b8mb8m



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b8mb8m/pseuds/b8mb8m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa y su imprudencia provocan que se lastime durante practica. Camino a casa no pueden evitar pensar en lo felices que son ahora y extrañar estos momentos que saben no duraran. La juventud es como un sueño del que no quieres despertar. "Tal vez las cosas buenas duran poco, para que sepas apreciarlas cuando están ahí."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juventud

-¿Porque no tienes más cuidado? Honestamente Nagisa, hay límites para ser tan relajado, incluso para ti, no puedo entender todo lo que has de hacer pasar a los demás. Que crio. - 

-Nah, nah, no pasa nada Rin-chan. - Era verano aun mas las noches eran ya mas frías con el paso de las horas, el contraste entre el frio de la calle y la calidez del cuerpo junto al suyo le entretenía, se abrazo aun mas, casi imperceptible a esa espalda tan ancha que le llevaba con tanta facilidad que parecía una burla a su propia constitución. Sin preocupación alguna, balanceaba sus piernas rítmicamente, entreteniendo inconscientemente al mayor que no pasaba por inadvertido el movimiento menos vivido de su pierna izquierda. Vaya que Nagisa puede actuar como un crio realmente, y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto sin importar lo que pudiese decir.

Rin levanto los muslos del menor y lo acomodo nuevamente, asegurando al pequeño en su espalda y sintiendo su pequeño pecho contra su cuerpo, una sensación de confort le lleno pero no dijo nada sabiendo que no tenía que. El menor podía ser realmente tranquilo y poseía esta extraña madurez en su expresión en los momentos correctos, mas si es que sabía era necesario para alguien más. Era una persona generosa. Nagisa sabía que Rin necesitaba alguien que no lo juzgara, alguien que no lo presionara y aceptara sus errores. Rin había encontrado similitudes entre Nagisa y Ai, pero a diferencia de Ai, Nagisa le hablaba directamente sobre sus malas acciones y lo enfrentaba, solo dejando pasar esas cosas de las que no se podía hablar, eso que era mejor dejarlo así por ahora. Eso era algo único en Nagisa y Makoto lo apreciaba también.

-Rin-chan, Rin-chan -

-Hm -

-Rinrin -

-No me llames así. – pero sonrió.

Caminaban – claro el plural es un manierismo puesto que el único haciendo un esfuerzo ahí era Rin – en silencio por las calles vagamente deshabitadas y el aire fresco los mantenía despiertos en la oscuridad tenue. Nagisa se abrazo con fuerza a su cuello y oculto su rostro entre los cabellos de Rin, olía a shampoo y cloro, al igual que el. 'Es el aroma del verano' acaricio la nuca del mayor con su nariz y Rin reprimió el cosquilleo que le producía, vaya que sí al menor le gustaba jugar con los demás.

-Faltan 3 semanas para el torneo Rin-chan. -

-Lo sé. -

-Podremos vernos, finalmente. -

-¿De qué hablas ahora? Estamos juntos en este instante, y te veo más de lo que quisiera. -

Rin entendía a lo que Nagisa se refería y porque Nagisa lo sabía, no necesitaba decir más. Sabía que Rin también estaba feliz de volver a verlos.

-Te prometo que tomaremos muchas fotografías juntos, hare un álbum completo y podremos hacer una sección especial para tus fotografías con Haru-chan.-

-Gghh--! -

Las cantarinas y cristalinas carcajadas del pequeño resonaron en el silencio de la noche no solo por esto mas por el evidente calor emanado del rostro de su compañero ocultando su vergüenza, era un calor dulce, era reconfortante y le hacía sentir en casa. Y su risa era un llanto disfrazado de gozo y tristeza.

-No solo con Haru-chan, con Mako-chan, con Rei-chan, Gou-chan, Ai-chan, Sasabe-san, todos, hagamos recuerdos con todos.-

El mar brillaba, imperturbable en su sueño nocturno y las estrellas lejanas en las alturas invadían sus aguas en un cielo infinito. Sus pasos eran cada vez más lentos, y podían sentir aunque fuese por un instante que el tiempo pasaba más lento y como quisieran, fuese cierto. Que dure un poco más, solo un poco, pedían. Aun no tenían suficiente, ¿Podrían pedir un poco más, aunque fuese egoísta? El egoísmo es parte de ser joven, tal vez.

Nagisa suspiro y Rin sintió su respiro de vida rozándole la piel sensible, como un recordatorio de su presencia ahí con él, aferrado a él como siempre habían hecho estos chicos, incapaces de dejarlo ir. Como si pudiese ignorar el peso, el pulso, la calidez y su latir contra él. Estos momentos que parecen naturales en el instante en que suceden parecen estar lejanos en el futuro donde solo serán un recuerdo.

¿Porque no puede ser siempre así?

-Vamos Nagisa, o te resfriaras-

Nagisa no dijo nada y regresaron a casa.

Tal vez las cosas buenas duran poco, para que sepas apreciarlas cuando están ahí.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo un día cualquiera en el verano que pasaron juntos.


End file.
